Eternal Misfortune
by Gundamsd2
Summary: Naruto's Life has always been bad and unlucky ever since his birth, but can that really stop him and his dreams? Pairings NarutoxSakura rated T just to be safe. What's this ominouse feeling looming on the horizon? How will the trial work out for Naruto?
1. Prologue

This is actually my first time writing a story. Read and review please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto thought I wish I did.

In this story I've changed quite a few things but characters remain the same. The time plot has changed a bit also. Instead of training for 2 years, Naruto trains for 3 years. This is needed for some of the few things I'm trying to write in P most of which I can't tell you. Anyways the plot is of this story mostly revolves around Naruto and his life after h e returns (very clichéd but a good plot none the less) relationships… I haven't decided seeing as I like to have emotions and feelings progress in each character, so Naruto might end up with anyone( no yaoi though)It's entirely up to me O, I have a lot of power no? How ever there are some things my readers can influence and that is helping me with various technique names. I am very bad at converting Japanese to English as I tend to write the direct meaning…which sometimes can be read the wrong way. And if I were to type a wrong move you guys can help correct me through reviews. I am at your mercy. (Don't rub it in)

Various Couplings That I Prefer-

Naruto and Hinata- one of the few couples I prefer, it's quite the cute couple.

Naruto and Sakura- tend to be romantic, fluffy and very comical at times, yet violent at others.

Naruto and Ino- very rare and I can say why...it's awkward and hard to work with seeing as Naruto and Ino have no background relationships (so to speak they don't interact much)

Setup- mostly it will be in 1st person view (I can switch between characters)at times there will be flashbacks.

'Blah"-speaking

-Blah- thoughts

"**Kyuubi" speaking**

**-Kyuubi- thoughts**

Flashbacks –they will all be underlined

Eternal Misfortune

-Introduction-

Chapter 1 "Prologue"

My life has been somewhat of a blur to me. Since birth my fate was already sealed, I would be forced to walk the road of loneliness. Far as I could remember luck, friends and family were things I never had.

Of everything that has happened to me, there are only a few I would say are good. It is almost as if a black cloud of misfortune over shadows me.

Wherever I go I am shunned, I am unwanted, nothing more than a haunting memory to most and most of all in their eyes I was suppose to be dead. Why I still live is beyond me, anyone else in my shoes would havekilled themselveslong ago or have had someone else do it for them.

Maybe that's what sets me part from others…the fact that I am who I am but not who I want to be. Everyone has a dream of becoming someone who matters, that's why I strive to live, to be known respected and cared for, still both you and I know that that'll probably never happen.

My name is Uzumaki Naruto. You probably haven't heard of me or if you have it can't be good things.

I was born into this world 16 years ago and with it I took the life of my mother. By fate I would also shortly become the vessel foe the demon Kyuubi, the Nine-tailed demon fox.

It's ironic that the person who did the sealing would be revered as a hero for saving his village. Who at the same time did such an unspeakable act of sacrificing a human body, a baby none the less.

I grew up oblivious to this until I was rudely awakened by the events that had existed around me for so long. The news hit me harder and hurt me more than any hit that could be inflicted upon me. All this time the people hated me and now I knew why. The information was overwhelming to say the least.

So I was the vessel…the living cage to hold and contain this beast known as the Kyuubi. As bad as it may seem it has its benefits…I heal much faster then a normal person, being attuned with the creature has made my appearance somewhat more feral, I can hear better, smell better, see better, run faster and so on.

Fate had the last laugh upon me yet again… at the age of 15, I came upon the information about the Fourth Hokage, the Yondaime. He was the person who sealed the fox within me. What's even more ironic was he was my father. I was shocked to the core upon discovering this and what's to boot was that I had his blood in me thus making me rightful heir to the Hokage title right?Nope,that wasstripped from me as well…the elders put all their effort into making my life a living hell and they succeeded. They rewrote the rules and regulations so that Jinchuuriki like me would never become a Hokage. Man Iwish those old geezers would bite the dust.

Maybe in the next life time I might become someone with a better life, but for now I'm going to try and live this one out and I'm not giving up until I achieve what I want. My love for the darnn villages exceeds all others, as much as I hate those who inhabit it I just can't let go. And love makes you do stupid things. I will protect this village with my life and those who live in it whether they want the help or not. For that is my way of the ninja. You're about to embark on a journey like no other…a journey about my life.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – His return

I won't be able to post my chapters very often seeing as I have loads of work coming in but I'll try to get in chapters once every week, ranging from 2500 to maybe 5000 words(ugh that's a lot to type but I don't want to disappoint you guys now do I?

-Bah- I thought as we walked along the path. It was overgrown with wines and lots of sharp rocks making it hard to walk on. As always luck was sleeping on the job again for me.

I just found out yesterday from my sensei Ero-Sennin, that we would be returning to my birth place.

"Yo brat, pick up the pace we need to get back by next week" He spoke. I grumbled and kicked a nearby rock.

"Why do we have to go back? We were training just fine…" I said with malice.

"Because I need to hand in data I've collected over the 3 years on Akatsuki, besides Tsunade wants you back" he stated plainly.

"God what's so important that she pulls me out of training- I spoke loudly.

"Just shut up and walk…anyways I don't know but it must be important for her to call us out of hiding" He spoke thoughtfully.

I crossed my hands and started grumbling. "Is there anyway for us to get their quicker I don't want to travel on foot, it takes much too long" I stated

He rubbed his chin then spoke "we could always try out that new jutsu I was working on" he said.

I immediately perked up.

"Well?" I asked. He laughed and said "I'd teach you but then you would owe me" I thought for a moment, weighing my options.

On one hand I'd learn a jutsu that'd let me travel faster, however what he wants from me is never good. He'll probably ask me to help him peek at girls again. But the new jutsu offer was too good to give up.

I sighed in defeat and finally said "deal".

He laughed like a child and clapped his hands together. "Okay, first off I need you to relax and listen carefully" He said with absolute seriousness. I was spooked at how serious he was. He was rarely in this state, and most of the time when he was it meant something dangerous was going to happen.

"Ok now that you're calm I want to tell me what the basis foundation of the Rasengan is?" he asked.

I thought for a moment and spoke "Well the Rasengan is balling up massive amounts of chakra into a small confined space then rotating it enough until its speed of rotation becomes so fast that it sustain itself (spins on its own).

Like a hurricane or a typhoon, on contact this energy is released all at once causing massive amounts of damage to a minimal area."

He chuckled and spoke "Down to the T but you forgot a main key, and that's the fact that the Rasengan generates energy and lots of it. If utilized in the right way it can act as a form of propulsion right?" I thought for a second then said "Well yea in a way". He then added "Now apply the same concept but only this time to your feet. If done right, it should create sufficient lift and push to send you flying"

I thought it through and it indeed would do so. But then I realized that the idea was not practical.

I raised the question "Wouldn't it take lots of chakra to sustain the constant usage of it? I think it'll be much simpler to summon a transport frog and ride it back".

He sighed then spoke "Over 3 years of training and your brain still remains unused, yes it is true that summoning a frog would be much easier but however by using this technique of traveling I can determine 3 things. How much you've improved in chakra control, chakra manipulation and the amount of chakra you have."

I grumbled and scratched my forehead. I remembered back to the training sessions he gave me; they were all extremely dangerous and hard.

Flashback

It was the first year of my training when I was just getting started.

Jiraiya-"Naruto focus and accumulate your chakra into the soles of your feet, then carry this big rock up that cliff using by only climbing with your feet". 

Naruto- "But ero-sennin, that'd be really hard!"

Jiraiya- "Obviously it'll be hard, why else would I make you do it? Do you want to get stronger or what?

Naruto- "Fine"

So I managed to survive that exercise, it wasn't that hard really. I climbed it quite fast, then he made he do this exercise everyday in the morning. Over time I began to notice that I was gaining more chakra from the constant exercise. 

Soon I got much better at chakra control as well. I was able to adjust to the surface of the various cliffs, I had to climb. During the 1st year I didn't learn much, all he did was make me do physical exercise and work outs. 

Then in the 2nd year of training, he took it to a whole new level. He began a exercise for chakra manipulation where I had to use my chakra to do various things. I had to use my chakra to catch fish, pick up objects and such. 

At first it was very frustrating as I could not form my chakra into a solid shape. I manage to over come that by first forcing chakra out and using a clone to aid in shaping it similar to when I am using the Rasengan. It worked fine at first but soon as the sessions became harder and more complicated and the clone could not keep up. 

So I was forced to develop a new way. It took me nearly a month to perfect it but I was able to mold chakra into certain shapes by using my fingers. 

I infused them with chakra then let them release them at certain intervals. On my palm I would generate a shapeless glob of chakra. Then released chakra from my fingers would collide into the glob pushing it into the desired shape. 

It was the first time in a while Ero-sennin actually praised me for doing something right. With the new found knowledge I was able to now form the Rasengan with 1 hand. 

The next training was grueling. The exercise was to walk up water all… which is almost impossible, since waterfalls are always moving so the water is always unstable as it is constantly moving and falling. Therefore if I were to walk on it, I'd have to be able to adjust the chakra in my feet instantaneously or risk falling. This exercise took me little more then 4 months to overcome. I fell more then my share.

Since we were constantly traveling and there were rarely any waterfalls around, I could not train. I had to constantly maintain my chakra at a steady rate then change it as soon as the water pressure changed and that happened every second. 

I had to stay alert at all times; I had to have absolute control if not a lot of my chakra. When I was finally able to accomplish this I learned that I now had a lot of chakra control, this plus my chakra manipulation made a deadly duo. 

As I now could shape my chakra into some shape or form and with a good amount of chakra control, I could pinpoint my chakra and use it as a weapon, one particular favorite of mine was the chakra kunai. All I had to do was form chakra into a kunai shape then using my control send it flying at designated targets, I could control its flight path and how fast it traveled.

During the 3rd year Ero-sennin taught me many new styles of jutsus, He concentrated on jutsus of the wind element as this was what my chakra was most attuned too. I learned them rapidly and began making my own. 

He also indulged me in the other elements but I had little interest. I worked particularly well with the lightning element, as it was more closely aligned with my wind then any other element. My water was ok and my fire close to average. My earth was utterly horrible, I could barely make turn rock into mud or any other form and that was the very basics of that style. 

Then last thing I trained with was speed. My speed has always been somewhat bad, so to aid me Ero-sennin developed a training session to help raise my speed. I was rather against it…a lot. He would sneak into hot springs, changing rooms etc (wherever females are and happen to be naked.) Then as they chased him he would perform a henge jutsu (changing into a girl of-course) and then point at me and call out "It's the guy that was peeping on us. Well I tried to explain but the enraged women never listened so I was force to constantly run and avoid them. If that doesn't help build up speed and stamina I don't know what else would…

End of flashback

I gathered the chakra into my feet and began calculating how far I wanted to go.

"Naruto you might want to know this." Ero-Sennin spoke. I turned to him and asked "And that would be?"

"Well as you are in the air you must also remember that you are traveling at a very high speed, speeds that your body isn't built for. So before you land you must cushion your landing by pushing chakra out of your legs just before hitting the ground." He stated.

I pondered it and decided he was right, so I reared back and was just about to launch when he called my name yet again. "Damn it Ero-sennin what is it?" I growled.

He shrugged my impatient behavior aside and spoke sternly to me "I will travel on frog as you do this; I will be watching and judging you.

Since I don't have the amount of chakra for this constant technique I cannot use it with you. Through this last exercise I can estimate how much chakra you have now."

I shook my ahead in annoyance then asked "why do I have to do this again?"

He rubbed his chin and spoke "2 reasons, one to test you and the second was to get an easy favor from you".

He said that last part with a perverted look on his face as he laughed, like he just told the joke of the year…

If glares could kill, He would have died under mine in an instant. I looked ahead and released the built up chakra and I went bursting into the sky. Behind me I heard Ero-sennin summon the frog, which he got on and I heard a thundering boom as the large frog took off behind me. As I zoomed I realized I had stop accelerating and was now slowing down. I started gathering chakra in my feet and just as I was about to land I released it, cushioning my landing.

I did this over and over then I developed my own rhythm of jumping and I even managed to alter the landing into a take off. I would gather chakra into my feet as I was about to land I would release it only this time rather then cushioning it would propel me back into the sky.

So this was the way I had to travel all the way back to Konoha, it was faster then traveling on foot so I was fine with it… the problem was what I am going to do when I get there. As far as I could tell, in my heart the last thing I need on my conscience is causing more trouble for the village.

-5 days Later-

Somewhere in the Village hidden in the Leaves. (Konoha Gakure)

3rd person POV

BOOOOM! A loud explosion was heard as debris flew everywhere. 2 figures were down in the clearing as the dust settled, one with pink hair and the other blond.

They were Sakura Haruno a Konoha Chuunin, the other was none other then the Godaime Tsunade. "Damn it Sakura you're not focusing your energy enough. The hit you threw was strong but it didn't have any control in it, you're going to end up hurting yourself more then your opponent." Tsunade spoke roughly.

Sakura breathed heavily as she tried to regain her composure. "Off course I know that but I can't focus lately…I have a lot on my mind…" She spoke in a depressed tone.

Tsunade sighed and gesture for her apprentice to come over and sit with her. She then proceeded to speak concernedly "What's wrong?"

Sakura stared at the ground before speaking "It's just that today is the 3rd year he's been away and I'm worried, He hasn't returned any of the letters you and I sent him. Not to mention never contacted us once."

Tsunade was in deep thought before speaking "They must have had their reasons not to contact us seeing as how they are out there hiding, anyways you shouldn't be so down."

Sakura raised her head and asked "What do you mean? Tsunade smirked and spoke "Well you see about 2 weeks ago I sent them a letter through a summoning requesting that they return home, as there is much I need to discuss with them"

Sakura's eyes widened and spoke loudly "Why didn't you tell me!"

Tsunade shook her head and sighed before speaking "Because I know exactly how you would act if I told you, you would be too excited to train properly. Anyways I had to keep this a secret since if the villagers found out early they might object"

Sakura raised an eyebrow and asked "Object? Why would they?"

Tsunade sighed knowing she had said too much. She then stated "This I cannot tell you, it's not that I don't want to or can't but because I'm not the person who has the right. This you have to ask Naruto yourself."

Sakura pondered on what could be so secretive about Naruto that could make the villagers object to his return. After giving it some thought she decided to shrug it off. At that exact moment a messenger-nin appeared out of thin air.

Tsunade turned over facing the Nin and asked what was happening. The nin spoke briefly "Godaime-sama there are two unknowns persons at the gate stating that they are 2 ninja of the Konoha though they do not have any evidence. They demanded that you come and welcome them in when we turned them away. One said this and quote me on this "Tell the old hag to let us in".

Tsunade looked like she was about to explode. She then spoke quickly "let them in and escort them to my office immediately, they are not to be seen by the villagers I want you to tell them to henge themselves and make sure you don't lose sight of them…they're know to cause trouble.

The messenger-nin obliged and disappeared in a poof of smoke. Tsunade turned to Sakura only to see the girl trembling. She asked "What's wrong?" Sakura paused before replying "That idiot's finally back…"

Tsunade smirked and spoke joyfully "So it seems, so it seems…

Scene Change-Hokage tower

I sat the waiting; the guards were all eyeing me and Ero-sennin. Every time I moved or made a gesture they would tense up. I sighed and crossed my hands, waiting for the old hag to come. Boy she liked to take her sweet time, maybe her age was finally catching up to her. Then as I began thinking about all the possible ways she could look (old and saggy, wrinkly etc) the door opened revealing a woman who looked in her 20's.

She walked around us and sat at her table and crossed her hands. There was a short silence so I took the initiative and spoke first "Well well well, seems age has not been kind to you Tsunade-baa-chan.

A throbbing vein was visible on her forehead. She spoke in a polite yet scary way "guards' can you please leave us alone?" The guards all took their leave; she then turned back to us.

The moment the door closed she roared "where the hell have you two been! You were supposed to send information regarding your well-being once every month. We thought you were dead.

Both Ero-sennin and I were shocked at her volume, we shook our heads. I spoke first "Well we were hiding out it would be stupid to send contact information, anyways we didn't have the time to send anything back"

Tsunade was shocked at my boldness as it was evident on her face.

We spent the remainder of the meeting discussing what's happened up till now. I was dismissed shortly and Tsunade-baa-chan told me to go and get reacquainted with my friends. I took the offer without question and left.

Tsunade POV-

I was amazed at how much he had grown; he resembled his father almost down to the dot. His eyes although blue were radiant and full of energy like his father. Not to mention the hair, a golden blond that grew wildly.

He was much taller now too, about the same as Jiraiya (5'9"? 5'10'?), his facial features have hardened and his voice much deeper.

After he left I immediately began to question Jiraiya on how things have gone. He told it all "Well before we started training I assessed his skills, which were quite poor. His chakra control and manipulation was horrible, he just had loads of chakra. So to improve the two lacking skills I trained him specifically in each category. His control is excellent, not as good as you but in a way better, the way you control chakra you can apply it to heal and as a strengthening boost. He on the other hand can use the chakra in a different way. He can adjust the amount of chakra he wants in a second. This much control paired with his manipulation makes a deadly combo. His manipulating skills allow him to form his chakra into various forms, with s much control he can literally fight with only chakra. Another thing he's improved with is his stamina and chakra reserves, I'd say he now has perhaps 3 times as much chakra as when he started and that's not counting the fox."

My eyes widened at the thought of the sheer mass of chakra that was at his disposal. Jiraiya noticed my shock but decided to let it go and continued "He's learned only a few jutsus from me, most of the techniques he knows now he made himself or took an existing jutsus and made it better. Within his first year he could one hand form the Rasengan. Within the 2nd year he started forming branches of various techniques that required the Rasengan. One particular technique I liked from him was the Rapiddofaiagan (translated directly means rapid fire gun but I am trying to say rapid fire Rasengan) It's just a simple technique where he forms Rasengans at a very fast rate and fires them off like you would shoot a bow.

I spent a moment absorbing all this information, then told Jiraiya to go do as he pleased which I knew was never good. He gladly took the offer and left. I sat back down and stared out the window, only one thought was on my mind…how much have you changed Naruto?

Scene Change-Konoha Park

Naruto POV

I walked around, the sounds, the smells and the feel to the place has changed a lot. The village has spread its walls over a larger area. There were more business buildings and more citizens. The village was more like a city. It was bustling with activity and the citizens were all quite happy. I was happy to see all this, even the hold hag's face craved into the Hokage monument.

I took my time walking around and sight seeing when I felt a familiar presence behind me. I turned around to face none other then the girl I once had a crush on, Sakura Haruno. I stood there dumbly before mustering "…long times no see Sakura-Chan"

She stood there and with a voice that seemed so serene she spoke to me "Yes it has been a long time…Naruto…"

Hehe left you on a cliffy, well it turns out I'm going to lose my internet service for 14 days since I am moving and the service has been redirected. I won't be around to update for the next 2 weeks but don't worry in that time I could probably come up with maybe 2 or 3 chapters if I work hard D. Anyways the various techniques I've named in this chapter are solely made up by me. I just combined various pieces together. They might not be right so I'm hoping there are readers out there who are good at jap-eng translations and help me correct my mistakes (assuming that I make any)


	3. Chapter 2

Ok so I uploaded this chapter late but I had to move and had no internet for a while. But since I had extra time I made this chapter a bit longer to compensate.

Chapter 2- I missed you

Village of Konoha

Sakura POV

I stood there staring at his back; he was looking around, observing his surroundings. He must have noticed my presence because he turned around looked at me.

He broke the silence between us "Hey Sakura-Chan, long time no see…" I replied with a simple "yes…it has been long time, Naruto"

The feelings inside me were welling up looking for a place to come out. I was so happy that he returned yet angry that he never said good bye and just left without a word…

I exploded upon him "Why didn't you say good-bye? You just left without a word; do you know how sad and worried I was? You could have stayed in touch and sent me letters or some sign you were alive. For a time I truly thought you had died!" I was on the verge of tears

He winced at my harsh words, he replied with a calm voice" I'm sorry Sakura-chan but ero-sennin made me leave in the middle of the night. When I asked if I could say good-bye to my friends, he said no and that we had to leave immediately. As for not sending letters I'm sorry about that too, but we were constantly traveling and hiding out so I couldn't find the time to write back. Also ero-sennin advised against it, since we could be tracked if the letters were intercepted."

I nodded as I understood what he meant but my anger hadn't completely subsided. I spoke again "Next time if you're going to leave or go somewhere please tell me so I don't have to worry as much. I can't lose you too…" I trailed off after that instead I saw him nod in agreement and gave his trademark grin. "off-course Sakura-chan I wouldn't think leaving without a word next time." He spoke cheerfully.

There was an awkward silence between us as we were lost for words. After a few moments he spoke up "Well now that I'm back I can see that a lot of things have changed, I wonder how everyone is doing."

I Answered him "well nothing much really, everyone's gotten older and changed in their own way."

He then asked "What rank is everyone now?"

I rubbed my chin in thought and answered "Well everyone is Chuunin now except a few who are now Jounin."

He let out growl and spoke "awww damn it this isn't fair, I'm still only a genin while the rest of rookie nine have been promoted!"

I let out a chuckle and told him "Well you're lucky you came back at this time, the next exam is in 1 week and maybe that's why Tsunade-sama told you to come back"

He looked as he was thinking then said "Well makes sense, but how can I take it? I don't have a team."

I then told him "Teams are no longer required remember? You can go it alone but it's much harder."

He nodded and with a face of determination he spoke "Yea… I'm going to become a Chuunin no matter what!"

He then struck this pose…he must have learned it from that perverted sannin, Jiraiya-sama.

We walked around for a bit talking about old times and what's happened during the time he was away.

I was really amazed on who he met and made friends with during the training. I thought that they were supposed to hide out and train, not go friend making.

But then that's Naruto for you, he has this special ability and that is the fact that he can try and become friends with almost anyone. He makes everyone feel important and unique. Most of all he gives people the hope to achieve what they want and never give up.

As we continued to walk, we bumped into someone. At that moment I would have wished it were anyone but her, I must have been to busy in thought and not noticed her coming. "Hey Ino" I spoke with distaste.

She ignored me and proceeded to study the person next to me. She then turned to me and asked "Who's this hunk?"

Naruto laughed as I grew annoyed, Ino looked genuinely confused. Naruto broke the silence first "Oi, Ino-chan, want to guess who I am?" He asked. Ino turned to him and spoke "Hey how do you know my name? And don't call me Ino-chan…I don't even know you." She shot back. Naruto laughed again and spoke "Are you sure Ino-chan?" he proceeded to lift his hair up a bit to allow her to see his eyes more clearly.

Ino gasped and almost screamed "Naruto! Wow, when did you come back!" He laughed yet again and said "I just got back earlier today" Ino and him proceeded to converse until I let out a small cough.

Ino laughed and said "Well sorry to bother your little date guys but I have to go" I blushed a crimson red and all Naruto could do was let out a small cough like he was choking on something. I was about to object but Naruto beat me to it. "It's not like that Ino-chan" he spoke. Ino laughed and said "Sure it isn't" with evident sarcasm.

We said our good-byes to her as she left. Then we were alone again, we walked around some more then out of no where my stomach growled.

I was really embarrassed, I had gotten so worked up about Naruto returning that I had forgotten to eat. He looked at me and laughed. I felt worse and worse until another growl was heard; only this wasn't mine but it came from Naruto. He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

He was the first to speak "So Sakura-Chan, want to go get something to eat?"

I nodded then asked "Where?" He thought for a second then answered "How's about Ichiraku's Ramen?"

I let out a small laugh and nodded him agreement, He threw his hands into the air like he had just won a Nobel Prize.

So we walked to the food stand that was Ichiraku's Ramen. This place was practically Narutos' favorite spot in all of Konoha. We picked our seats and sat down. Naruto got straight to work on ordering "I'd like 2 pork ramens, 1 miso ramen, 1 miso-pork combination ramen and a shrimp ramen please!" he said with much enthusiasm. The waitress Ayame was writing the orders down then she stopped and looked up. "Only one person I've known orders this combo…" she spoke suspiciously.

Naruto grinned and spoke "It's been a long time Ayame-nee-chan! And you too Oji-san!(I'm referring to Old man Ichiraku).

Ayame gasped and then grabbed Naruto into a bear hug. "It's been so long, where have you been Naruto? We were worried when our number one favorite customer stopped showing up." She spoke with sincerity.

Naruto answered "I've been away training is all, don't worry I'm going to stay for while." Ayame laughed along with old man Ichiraku.

Our orders came shortly; we ate and chatted at the same time. Naruto was bragging about how much stronger he was. I took the time to examine him over, he had changed so much. His hair was much longer and wilder now. His height also increased a lot; I was a good 3-4 inches shorter then him. The top of my head just barely grazed his nose. Even his voice was much deeper, the only thing that hadn't really changed were his eyes. They were still as bright and radiant as ever.

Overall he seemed much more mature, his personality changed a lot, although he still had his resolve, he was no longer the loud mouthed idiot like he was back then.

What really amazed and spooked me at the same time was that Naruto greatly resembled the fourth Hokage.

I had seen pictures of him in the private office of the Hokages; Tsunade-sama had invited me in a few times. Along the wall were pictures of the 4 previous Hokages, the Shodaime, the Nidaime, the Sandaime and the Yondaime.

The Yondaime was renowned for his great abilities, which earned him the title Yellow Flash from one of his particular jutsus. He was also the youngest to take the Hokage title; I clearly remember his picture and Naruto closely resembled him…if it weren't for his whisker-like birth marks you'd have a hard time telling the difference. There are so many mysteries around you Naruto, so many dark secrets that you have. Some of which I can only wish I knew.

We finished up our food and left. It was getting late and I had to get home, I was about to walk off when Naruto offered "Hey Sakura-chan can I walk you home?" I didn't really understand why but I couldn't help but blush, I said "Sure" and we walked silently. Sometime during the walk Naruto spoke again "it's really peaceful at night here now"

I tilted my head and gave him a questioning look "Hasn't it always?" I asked. He shook his head didn't answer, I decided not to pursue it any longer.

We reached my house and I went up the front steps, "thanks for the nice evening Naruto" I said as I smiled.

He smiled back and waved good-bye as opened the door and walked in. The moment I closed the door I leaned on it, thinking about the past events of the evening. After giving it some thought I shook my head and went to my room.

Naruto POV

As I watched her close the door and wave good-bye to me, I felt relieved that I had somehow patched the rift that had formed between us during my time away. Thought I knew she had only one person in her heart, seeing her happy and relieved made me feel a sense of accomplishment.

I wandered off into the streets blindly; I didn't even notice that I had arrived at the Hokage monument. I jumped up onto the fourth's head and sat cross legged staring off into the sunset. At that moment Ero-sennin chose to appear. "Oi kid, Tsunade wants to see you." He spoke.

I nodded and got up; I began to jump over houses and buildings all the way to the tower. Upon reaching the tower I knocked on the door. "Come in" was all I heard, so I opened the door and walked in.

I closed the door behind me and went over to the table. I took a seat and asked "Tsunade-baa-chan what do you want?" She ignored my nickname for her and went on to say "As you already know you're still a genin" I pouted and folded my arms at this. She ignored my childish antics at throwing a tantrum and continued "Luckily for you the next Chuunin exam is in 1 week, you off course are to take this exam. I've manage to work it out with the council that you skip the 1st 2 parts of the exam as you are no doubt going to pass it. However the 3rd part where you fight the preliminary and finals I could not talk out of. You are to fight and defeat your 2 opponents in order to pass. This part of the test doesn't take place until the week after so you have to wait 2 weeks..

I laughed at this "oh come on Tsunade-baa-chan, you know I'll win easily." I said with pride. She looked at me seriously and spoke intensely "Listen intently Naruto I know you are strong now after all that training but never get too overconfident and underestimate your opponents. For all we know there could be people taking the test who might be as strong if not stronger then you."

I scoffed at this but decided not to object. She continued "You have 1 week to prepare and with you bragging as much as you are now you'd better pass" She said that last part with a little sarcasm. I smiled at her and got up. I walked over to the door and opened it. As I walked out I spoke loudly so she could hear me "Thanks Tsunade-baa-chan" I could have sworn she smiled at that.

1 week later…

Bah it was only 8 am and I already had to get up. I just got back shortly and already I had to fit into a routine. Traveling with Ero-sennin allowed me to wake up later when I wanted, but now I had to get up early. There was a tapping on my window, I got up and walked over to see Sakura-Chan there knocking the window. I opened it only to have her yell at me "You idiot do you know what time it is? The 3rd part starts in 1 hour."

My eyes almost popped out of my eye sockets, as I scrambled to the bathroom to clean up. 15 minutes later I was done and came out to see Sakura making breakfast. I felt kind of awkward as she did this, not that I was complaining. Her cooking was absolutely delicious; I wish I could eat her cooking everyday. As I munch down the breakfast, she held a cup of coffee in her hands sipping it slowly. Through my full mouth I managed to blurt out "When did you start drinking coffee?"

She looked up answered "Ever since I started being a full time medic-nin. Its hours are ridiculous but I guess I can't object to saving other people's lives. Which b the way reminds me that I am going to be at the 3rd and 4th parts of the exams since I'm a medic, I'll be treating the wounded. On the side I'll be cheering for you."

I wiped my mouth as I finished the meal and spoke "Thanks Sakura-Chan, I'll try extra hard just for you" I laughed then got up and went into my room to change. I put on my favorite outfit a jump suit with orange and black combination. (If you read the manga of when he comes back after 2 years then you'd know what I'm talking about) Then we left for the stadium, when we got there the crowd was cheering loudly as the people who made it through the 2nd part we being announced. I was confused, so I decided to ask Sakura "Wait Sakura-Chan? Didn't we have our preliminaries in private last time?" Sakura nodded then said "Well Tsunade-sama decided to change a few rules."

I nodded then ran in through the entrance, upon approaching the booth the security guard asked for my I.D. so I showed him the special admissions pass Tsunade-baa-chan gave me. Upon seeing it he let us through immediately, I broke into a quick jog as we made it to the stage. I walked over to the announcer and told him who I was and that I was late.

"Well ladies and gentlemen it seems we have a latecomer. Anyways he's been accounted for; please show your applause for Uzumaki Naruto. There were scattered cheers and applauses, most were coming from the people I knew and some from some girls. I laughed at that, girls actually noticed me! I struck a pose for them causing scattered laughter as well. I walked over to the line of contestants, most of them were younger and shorter then me but there were a few who were close to my height. I just noticed how tall I had gotten. As I got on line a few of them glared at me, one even walked over. "You got some guts man, coming here so late. Not to mention I didn't see you during the 1st 2 parts of the exam, are you cheating by any chance?" He demanded. From the start I didn't like this guy; he acted so tough when he was a whole head shorter then me. He was acting tough in front of the others probably trying to get a foothold in this match. I understood what he was trying to do and it was smart if he had only picked anyone else but me.

I spoke back "Oi I'm too good for the 1st 2 parts, they told me not to take it as if I did I would have eliminated most of you guys and we don't want that do we?" His eyebrows went up in and then he sneered at me. "Well such big talk coming from a guy in an Orange jumpsuit. Look at you you're dressed like a big orange not to mention you're so old, you must have really sucked that you still didn't become a Chuunin. They must have let you skip the 1st two parts because you've taken this test so many times and failed you'd know the answers and shortcuts." He spoke loudly for all to hear, a lot of the contestants laughed.

You can throw rocks at me, curse me, hit me but when you insult my clothes it gets personal. "At least I can grow what are you like 13? Aren't you a tad below average in height? I have to look down just to see you, if you're not careful you might get stepped on by taller people." I shot back at him. He glared at me, and walked away. At that moment Sakura-Chan came over and spoke to me "His names Susomi Mori, he's a trouble-maker always bragging about how strong he is. He bullies others and thinks he can get his way because he's from a rich family. He spoiled to the core, but he's pretty strong. He's probably the number 1 out of this group.

I grunted and told her "Heh, I don't think so. When I'm done with him his pride will be nothing but a thing of the past. Anyways I think that guy over there is the strongest. You know how the quiet meek people are? They can get homicidal on you in like a second" I pointed over to a meek boy with black hair and grey eyes in a brown shirt with green pants. I had this feeling that he was more then what he showed. Sakura just sighed and walked back to the podium.

Some of the other contestants were people I never seen before; amazingly Konohamaru and his teammates were in this. I waved to him and gave him a grin as he looked at me like I was some stranger. It wasn't until I made a sign that he and I used to signify each other. His eyes went wide with surprise then he grinned back. Ero-sennin once said people who were really close can communicate with each other without speaking. Maybe this was what he meant.

I looked into the crowd picking up familiar faces, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, my friends, Ero-sennin and Tsunade-baa-chan were sitting in the Hokage podium with Sakura-chan at her side. I walked to my spot and waited for the machine to call out the names for the matches.

The matches zoomed by, those who won stayed and those who lost were escorted for check-ups then took a seat in the audience. I grew impatient as I had not been called, that Mori guy wasn't called either. I had a feeling I was going to face him. The other quiet boy had already finished his match. It was nothing spectacular as his opponent was considerably weak. He didn't even need to use any jutsus or any techniques; he ended it with just simple taijutsu. Konohamaru managed to win his match too, hopefully I don't get to fight him since I wanted him to pass as well.

Finally my name popped up and just my luck I got the Mori guy. He laughed and cracked his knuckles. I shook my head and jumped into the arena, the referee made us bow to each other then in a split second the match had begun. He made the first move, pulling out 2 kunai he flung them at me. I easily ducked and dodged them only to have his knee drive into my stomach. Sakura-Chan wasn't kidding when she said this guy was good.

His speed was definitely good if not better then mine. But the hit barely fazed me as I grabbed his thigh and flung him across the field. I gathered chakra in my feet and released sending me flying straight towards him. As he landed I dropped kick him which he managed to block but he needed both arms to stop the blow which left him open so I twisted in the air and planted my other foot in his face sending him hurling backwards.

He got up and shook his head. He quickly used some hand seals and cried out "Suiton Mizudama" (Water Element water bullet). From his mouth goblets shot out with amazing force I quickly formed my own hand seals and whispered "Kage Bunshin no jutsu" Out of the smoke 4 clones appeared, they each without word understood what I wanted them to do. Two jumped in front of me and flared their chakra forming a temporary shield. The water balls impacted against the invisible walled and splashed all over the floor. With my remaining 2 clones I had them throw some Shuriken then perform Shuriken Kage Bunshin no jutsu. From a few shuriken sprouted hundreds and they all rained down on him. People from the audience gasped as this was really over kill. As the impacted they literally tore him to bits but a moment later the body disappeared in a puff of smoke only to be replaced by a log riddled in shuriken. My mouth formed into a smirk as I knew this would happen. I also happened to know that he had snuck behind me in the midst of the confusion so I formed my signature move the Rasengan and quickly turned around. I pulled my hand back and with a thrusting motion slammed it into the ground; the force shook the arena and threw broken rocks everywhere.

The force bounced and smacked right into the kid sending him into the wall. He was out cold but besides some minor bruises and scratches he was fine. The crowd was silent at first but then they started cheering. It was the first time I had used the Rasengan in front of such a big crowd and the people who knew its origin seemed shock that I knew it. I threw my hands up into the air as a sign of victory. This match was way too easy, I didn't even break a sweat, though I must say that guy was pretty fast since he had managed to land some blows on me. But then speed isn't everything.

I ran over to the benches and grabbed a bottle of water and chugged it in seconds. After a few more matches those who made it to the finals were all seated in front of the proctors and Tsunade-baa-chan.

They repeated the procedures and that the matches began tomorrow, blah blah blah. I zoned out in the middle and just started day-dreaming. I went thought-skipping and stopped particularly at ramen. I started thinking about all the different kinds and dishes. I was brought back to reality when the girl sitting next to me timidly poked me and said I was drooling. I quickly laughed, wiped my mouth and apologized to her. She laughed and turned back to the proctors.

The orientation was near its end when my stomach growled… I could have sworn I ate breakfast yet I was hungry already. I dropped my shoulders in defeat and sighed. The people around me sniggered and Tsunade-baa-chan looked like she was going to explode holding in the laughter. As we were dismissed I ran outside only have my friends all greet me.

Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Neji, Hinata, TenTen, Sakura, Fuzzy-Brows, Kiba with Akamaru and even Shino. All of rookie nine was here minus Sasuke…even team Gai was here. Kiba was the first to speak up "Oi moron why didn't you tell us you've been back for a week already!" I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head. "I was hoping to surprise you guys later but it seems I got found out" I laughed. I had forgotten that only Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru knew I was back. Seemingly he must have heard from Tsunade-baa-chan. Everyone laughed (minus Shino who just stood there) then Chouji suggested aloud "Hey lets go celebrate at the new tea house that opened!" Everyone laughed and we all walked to the place.

The rest of the evening was spent with all of us just catching up with each other in the tea house. Overly I had a good time and I really enjoyed seeing my friends again. These were the people who chose to acknowledge me. After we said our good-byes and went home.

I walked around aimlessly. I was just walking down the road, it was sometime past 8? 9? I lost count of time. It was quite dark out and I was just wandering about. I didn't feel like going home yet. The night breeze felt good blowing against me face. I breathe in the night air and sighed in relief, it felt so comfortable to be here in Konoha, my home. I finally arrived at my apartment; I went upstairs and got into my pajamas then brushed my teeth and then I jumped onto my futon. Before I fell asleep I thought about the things I had to accomplish tomorrow. I sighed and let sleep over come me.

Hope this chap was good, next chapter Naruto has to finish the exam, mean while what's this horrible information that Naruto stumbles across? Next on Naruto Eternal Misfortune: Who Am I? The Hidden Identity.


	4. Chapter 3

Ok so this chapter I decided add in a little mystery, seemingly my internet has still not been restored so by the time you're reading this chapter it's 2 weeks late. I might upload a mass of chapters all at once soon as my service returns.

Chapter 3- Who am I? The Hidden Identity.

The next morning-

Naruto POV

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as the alarm clock blared. I smashed it to bits and got out of my bed. I haven't had a sleep as great since forever. I cleaned myself up and went to the kitchen. I made some bacon and eggs with a glass of milk. After I was done eating, I changed into my usual outfit and went outside. Upon passing the staircase, I received some glares from the elders. I ignored them and kept walking, after all these years one would get used to this treatment. Upon leaving the apartment complex I stretched and broke into a run to Tsunade-baa-chan.

I reached her office building in a little over 5 minutes. I went up the stairs and to the top floor. I knocked once then twice before finally started yelling out TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN! I heard a thump then shuffling inside. I opened the door to a semi-sleeping Tsunade-baa-chan. Sake bottles were evident on her table as I sweat dropped. She groaned ad clutched her head; she must have some hang over. She took out some pills and popped them in her mouth then looked at me. "Why do you have to go screaming already, it's barely 8" she questioned annoyingly.

I laughed and stated to her that the finals began in a half hour. She groaned, got up and sped out, I've never seen her run that fast before. I was left in a wake of dust; I dusted myself off and ran after her. "Oi Tsunade-baa-chan, are you ready to hand over the Chuunin vest to me yet?" I asked mockingly. She turned and spoke quickly "Brat, don't get so cocky" I laughed and shrugged as she broke into a sprint for the arena. I slowed down to a steady walk and took my time to get there. The place was packed, there were more people attending today then yesterday. They were all fighting for seats and snacks. It took me a long time to maneuver my way through them.

When I finally got through, I went over to the benches where the people that were fighting today sat. I caught a glimpse of Sakura-chan handing out pamphlets to various pregnant women, who were watching this. I couldn't quite make out what was on the pamphlets but it had to do with something called Lamaze class what ever that was. I shrugged it aside and went on to analyze my opponents. They were none to special, besides Konohamaru I knew no one here. The quiet kid spooked me and the rest of them were just well there. When I looked over to the Hokage podium I saw "that" look on Tsunade-baa-chans' face. This usually meant she was gambling or betting again.

I sighed and looked at the screen hoping that my name would come up. Sadly it was until a good half hour later that my name finally came up. So his name was Shoji Kasashi. I jumped in the air and cheered. My opponent was none other then the quiet boy; he had this look on his face like he got paired with an idiot. I folded my hands and pouted, I'm not much of an idiot right? I mean I'm loud-mouthed and annoying sometimes but I am not an idiot...right? Anyways can an idiot fight like I can?

So we walked to the arena and bowed to each other, we gave our respects then the gong sounded. I jumped back immediately drawing out 4 of my kunai and then throwing them at him. He jumped to dodge two and then pulled his own kunai out to deflect the remaining ones. I didn't give him the chance to recover as I ran over to him and did a spin kick aiming for his head. He ducked and slashed with his kunai. The hit really connected hard and was precise. Aimed at my stomach but it was only my clone that took the hit. It disappeared in a puff of smoke; he looked surprised but kept his guard up.

I rushed at him again this time using right hand as a turnstile, I spun on it and did a wide arc kick. I meant to trip him but instead it connected with his stomach and sent him flying into the wall. He smashed against the wall and drooped slowly to the floor. The body then fell apart into pieces. My eyes widen, the supposed body was now pieces of rock. I cursed to myself; the guy was using earth attributed techniques. The one element I was horrible at using and even worse at countering. I looked around to find him but he was no where to be seen. Only one conclusion… he was in the ground. I spiked my chakra and balled it at the tip of my right fist and punch the floor. I made a sufficient crack though small as it was. Then I formed the hand seals, while whispering out "Suiton Suishouha" (Water Element Water wave). A wave of water formed in front of me, then I used it to pour into the crack flooding the ground beneath. Thus causing him to come outside or risk drowning. He jumped out of the ground and quickly performed hand seals, due to my water jutsu the dirt had become muddy and he used it against me.

He cried out "Doton Doryuudama" (Earth Element Earth Bullet). The mud around him rose into the air and reformed into hard round pebbles. He then fired them at me; I couldn't counter this move as I had no defensive jutsus. All I had was my chakra, so I flared my chakra and made a protective aura around my body. The pebbles connected with extreme velocity and sent me flying back. My chakra protected me from harm but the pressures from the shots were pushing me back. My feet dug into the floor as I tried to hold my ground, but it was in vane as he was constantly blasting me with the pebbles. When they connected with my chakra, the pebbles would break. However he just kept forming new ones with the mud on the floor. I had to think of a way to get out of this mess, the idea finally hit me.

I quickly made 3 clones and had them take places around me. They formed a triangle with me in the middle, then they started running around me. They achieved such high speeds that it looked like a blur; I lowered the chakra aura around me. The pebbles still came but my clones were blocking them with their kunai. Since they moved so fast he had no chance or targeting them individually. And there was no way for him to reach me unless he tried an aerial attack and if he did that leave him open. I started advancing towards him have my speeding clones throw shuriken at him. He was forced to stop his assault and jump out of the way.

The battle had gone on long enough; I decided to end it now. I jump into the air as well; I grasped my right with my left and forced chakra into my fingertips. I cried out "Rasengan sub-branch Rapiddofaiagan" and my fingertips began to inject chakra into my palm forming my Rasengan. However I released it and formed another one with lightning speed then I started blasting them from my hand. I was literally shooting him with my Rasengans. I was rapidly sending out Rasengans at him, he dodged a lot but when they impacted the floor the debris would blast everywhere obstructing him. Finally I concentrated the last one and aimed it carefully at him, I shot it and it hit him squarely in the chest. He was shot backwards into the crumbling wall. He coughed up some blood and slumped over. Lucky for him I didn't put any killing intent into my attack or he would be dead.

The announcer raised my hand and shouted "Winner Naruto Uzumaki". I jumped up and threw a loud cheer, soon a few people joined in. I slumped over in defeat as the villagers still did not care much about me. Soon the day ended with the last battle and the awards were being given out to those who had been promoted. Sadly I did not see Konohamaru; turns out he was defeated by a much older contender. They were calling the names of the winners. They were given their Chuunin body vest and a document stating their rank change. Upon my turn my name was not called, I stood there shocked and I yelled out "Hey! What about me?" The people at the head table glared at me and ignored my objection.

I lowered my head and glared at the floor, already I did not like what was happening. This was bullshit, I passed why didn't I receive my rank promotion? What the hell was going on? After the crowd dispersed I ran to Tsunade-baa-chan. She looked as confused as I was; I asked "What was that all about? How come I didn't get promoted?" She answered "I don't know either, damn it the counsel must have done something behind my back. Come with me to the counsel building." I nodded and followed suit. On the way my friends all came over with the same confused look. "What the hell was that about eh Naruto? Shikamaru asked. "Gah this is so troublesome." He added after. I looked at him and replied "Hey you're not the one in this mess, so don't complain" he shrugged his shoulders and gave me a defeated look.

So Tsunade-baa-chan led all of us over to the counsel building. She objected to having them all come in but I told her it was fine. What ever the counsel needed to say wouldn't matter to them. Upon entering the building they frowned as they saw Tsunade-baa-chan, they frowned even more when they saw me. Tsunade-baa-chan exploded first "What the hell do you think you're doing? When has it been under your authority to not pass someone without first consenting me? I'm the god damn Hokage, how dare you do something like this?" The main person in the counsel stood up and walked over to us. "It quite simple Hokage-sama, you see in order to be promoted we need background data on the person we're promoting of-course. Or else we risk promoting anyone that might be dangerous." he said this with a glare in my direction. I winced and lowered my head; my friends all looked at me with a questioning face. He continued "And after we referred to a background on Naruto Uzumaki, we came up with almost nothing. As you can clearly see, his birthplace is indeed Konoha however under the part where it states his birth parents is blank. He has no mother or father but orphans can still be promoted on the note if we know who the parents are. Naruto document based has no record of parents dead or alive. No relatives either, so to speak Naruto does not exist document wise. And we cannot promote ninjas who are non-existent now can we? Tsunade-baa-Chan's forehead wrinkled as he eyes glared at the old man. "When did this rule exist? I don't ever remember ever hearing of this rule." She questioned anger evident in her voice. The counsel member rubbed his chin then spoke "It's quite recent and came into effect just 1 week ago." I couldn't help but frown; those damn old geezers were always finding a way to block my path. Tsunade-baa-chan was about to pursue it further but I raised my hand to block her, I then spoke "Well is there anyway for me to be promoted?" The counsel member spoke coldly to me "Don't speak out of turn you brat, learn your place in this society." My friends winced as they saw this cold treatment I received. I however just shrugged it off and continued "You didn't answer my question" I spoke this loudly and flared my chakra. He seemed to waver under the pressure then spoke "There is a way; if you can find records of your birth then you can be promoted." I cursed under my breath and spoke "that is just retarded, if you can't find any records how am I supposed to?" He smirked at me as though enjoying watching me in discomfort before continuing "That is not our problem, if you really want to be promoted you will have to show evidence of your existence."

"Oh I'll show you alright" as I was about to plant my fist into his stomach. But I stopped myself and sighed in defeat.

We all left the building; outside I sat down on the steps. All my friends surrounded me; all of them looked confused and somewhat angry. Kiba blurted out "Awww man that's no fun, they can't just no promote you for such a stupid reason. Sometimes it makes me think the people of the village are against you." I lowered my head at how true those words were. Tsunade-baa-chan was the second to speak "you can use the Hokage document archive; it has almost all information dating back to the founding of Konoha. I'm sure you'll find something about your birth there. You'll have full access to it anytime you like. Damn those bastards, doing this without my consent. They seem to be forgetting who the Hokage is and who runs this place." Naruto nodded and started heading towards the archives near the Hokage tower. Everyone dispersed and went their way, however Sakura decided to follow him. She ran after him and caught up with him.

I was walking when Sakura-chan caught up with me; she walked along side me until we reached the archive building. She was the first to speak "Naruto are you ok? You don't seem so good." I sighed and replied "It's just that things never go accordingly for me, some sort of misfortune always comes my way. Those damn old geezers won't let me live peacefully." She looked at me then spoke "Is there something that they are making your life a hell for?" I nodded then spoke "Yes, but I'd rather not say…I'm not ready to tell anyone yet." She looked downcast but dropped the matter; she looked up and gave me a smile. I blushed then went to open the door. As we walked in the guards did not stop us, they must have been informed by Tsunade-baa-chan already and so we walked right in. We went into the various sections looking for anything.

Sakura-chan looked into the records of the day I was born but came up with very little as that was the day…Konoha almost burned down. She did however find some records of all people who were at the hospital that day. I wasn't surprised that the list was 5 pages long, seeing as what happened that day. "Wow a lot of people were hurt this day…I wonder what happened" Sakura-chan spoke out loud. I shrugged and lied "Must have been some sort of battle, I was born that day besides that I don't know of anything special that day" We gave up for the day and went outside, it was already dark and we were both hungry.

So I invited Sakura-chan to dinner, she asked if this was like a date and I half joked only if she wanted it to be. She laughed and we dropped the subject, we picked a restaurant and ordered some dishes. I particularly didn't know any as I survive on ramen for quite sometime. Sakura-chan recommended some rice dishes, so I went with curry rice with beef. She ordered something I never even heard of, Filet Mignon… (French name, it's a really expensive steak dish. The part of the cow from which this steak is from is right near the armpit I think? It's really tender, it feels like it melts in your mouth and it cost $21 for a pound, as there is only 5 or 6 pounds of it on a whole cow. I tried it once when I went to Paris with my cousin, she was not happy when she saw the bill.)

When our orders came we ate and talked a little bit. I always felt awkward around Sakura-chan when we were alone like this. The atmosphere felt romantic, music was being played and the room smelled of a really good aroma. I was lost for words as I listened to her speak; I droned out and just stared at her lips move. They were so tender and pink. I mentally smacked myself for even thinking this; I shook my head and turned my attention to my plate. When we were done I left the place soon as possible before I did anything stupid again. We walked along the dark street towards her house, I dreaded moments like these. I felt myself falling for her all over again even though Ero-sennin had told me drop the feelings I had for her during the training. He had said that I was too young to know true love and that even if I truly loved her, she might not return the feelings and thus leave me hurt. I retorted that I didn't care, all I needed from her was to see her happy. He called me a fool beyond reasoning after that.

Flashback

"God you are one stupid brat, why won't you listen? You're going to regret this once this is over. Even if you love her truly and unconditionally she might not return these feelings and you're going to end up heart broken." I fought back "I don't care, all I want to see is for her to be happy. My wellbeing can come second." He shook his head and continued "Your skull is harder then diamonds, both you and I know she has her sights on 1 person and only that person. You get nothing out of this why do you still pursue this?"

I answered "Even if she loves one person only if it makes her happy then I will get him back! Her happiness makes me know that I have fulfilled my promise to her. Whether she loves me back or anything I don't care." 

End of Flashback

It was after that, that I realized what Ero-sennin was trying to tell me. Shortly I listened to his words and tried my best to fall out of love with her. It worked to some extent and I no longer held the crush I once had to her. But upon returning to Konoha I find it harder not to form a new one. We continued to walk silently until Sakura-chan spoke "Naruto, are you ok? You seem more quiet then usual." I gave her a smile and spoke "Don't worry I'm fine just thinking about something." She nodded and looked back ahead. When we got to her house we said our good-byes. I was about to turn and go when she gave me quick kiss on the cheek…I blushed like never before, I once again zoned out. I started thinking about all the possible things that could happen, however I was interrupted by a tap on my shoulder. I shook my head and turned back to Sakura-chan. She had a blush on her face and she said that I started drooling and laughing like Ero-sennin. I cursed myself again for picking up after him. She laughed at my evident discomfort and opened the door. We said good-bye once more and I left for my house.

Sakura POV

I don't know what came over me but I somehow kissed him on the cheek. It was almost all impulse; I almost regretted it when I saw the look he had on his face. It looked almost identical to the one that perverted old man he called his sensei had. When he recovered from what ever zone he was in, we said good-bye once more and I went back in. I had this feeling in my stomach; I couldn't believe I thought about him this way. Somehow I felt like I was falling for him, he was older and more mature. It might just be a crush or confusion as I have not seen him for so long. I'd better talk to Ino about this.

Naruto POV

I skipped down the street like a merry kid. I was in high spirits, I just got kissed and by Sakura-chan none the less. Heh stupid Ero-sennin was wrong about all this; I had a chance at winning her heart. When I got home I showered and changed into my pajamas then jumped into my bed. I felt asleep almost immediately.

The next day

I was back at the archives again searching; Sakura-chan somehow took time off to help me again. I was quite Gracious for her aid as I still had so much to look for. I was just about to give up when I came across something about the 4th Hokage… my father. I called Sakura-chan over and we took the box of documents down. We started searching through it. She asked what did the 4th Hokage had to do with my birth parents, I lied to her that he died the same day I was born so maybe there could be some sort of reference to anything that might relate to my origin. In truth I was trying to find any sort of evidence of who he might have dated or had a relationship with. Obviously whoever was my mother had to have been in love with him to have had me. The mystery about my mother was so big, even Ero-sennin and Tsunade-baa-chan didn't know. Ero-sennin said that my father was Hokage when Konoha was still at war so he must have kept his relationships secret or else risk having his loved ones hurt or used as leverage. After a few minutes of searching I came across a 2 photos of 4 people. They were dusty so I blew the dust off. I ended up sneezing and coughing. But I managed to get the dust of and I took a look, in one of the pictures there were 3 kids with a man on the right side of them. On the most left was a boy with a buzz cut, in the middle was a girl with black hair tied in a strange style, to the right of her was a boy with wild blond hair. No doubt my father and on the farthest right was Ero-sennin when he was young. In the second was my father when he was older with his three students. A girl with 2 marks on her face, a boy wearing goggles and the last boy was no doubt Kakashi-sensei. Sakura-chan took the pictures and gasped, she looked at me then back at the picture and back at me. "You look so much like the boy in this picture. The same color eyes, hair color and even hairstyle." She said shocked. Then when she saw Ero-sennin on the right she was even more shocked. Then taking a look at the 2nd photo she looked like she would faint. I guess she put 2 and 2 together.

Sakura POV

I couldn't believe how stupid and clueless I had been. The answer was right before my eyes, the boy in this picture was found in the Yondaime record box and they shared similar facial features so that meant this had to have been the young Yondaime. Also Jiraiya-sama was in this so that meant he must have been the sensei of the Yondaime. Then this was where Naruto came in, Naruto shares same facial features, and hair color and even eye color. Therefore He must be related to the Yondaime in some way. No wonder why Jiraiya-sama would even think of training Naruto, I always knew that a legendary sannin would not just pick up any child ninja and train him. Jiraiya was training his former students' family relative. I took a look at the second picture and I was even more shocked. In the picture was the Yondaime before he became Hokage and his 3 students. One of them was none other then our Kakashi-sensei. It was then that all the pieces fell into place; now I knew why…he wanted to become Hokage, why he respected the 4th Hokage so much. Naruto wasn't just any family relative! He was the Yondaimes' son! I looked up at Naruto and I saw the look on his face. It resembled a grim face with a weak smile. He gave off a weak laugh and spoke "So you figured it out now eh?" I looked at him…then I dropped the photos in my hand. I looked at Naruto and I fell to my knees, what other secrets did you have Naruto? What didn't make sense was if he had Hokage blood in him why wasn't it known? Why did the villagers treat him so bad? What exactly happened Naruto?

Ok there I decided to have Sakura find out this info. I'd rather have her know all this then for her to be clueless. Next chapter find out what happens between Naruto and Sakura.


	5. Chapter 4

Ok so in this chapter the truth is out. What'll Sakura think of Naruto now? Sorry I took so long to update I caught the most dreaded disease…writer's block. I had problems with coming up with a steady plot, so far I came up with 4 but I'm sticking to the one I think is best. Which is it? Just read and find out and if any objections I might switch to the back up 3.

Chapter 4- The Beast Within. The Nine-tailed what?

Naruto POV

This was it… she now knew, won't be long until she starts to question me. I didn't know what to do at that moment. She looked shocked to the core; I finally broke the silence "So you figured it out now eh? She looked at me with amazement then blurted out "Why didn't you tell me before?" I nodded sadly and told her that I just recently found out myself during the training and so the two of us spent a little time sorting it out. "Doesn't that make you a rightful heir to the Hokage title? She asked. I nodded then spoke "By normal circumstances there are a few requirements to become Hokage, I must be recommended by the previous Hokage and the council. Having blood relation to the Hokage also helps but I'm not going to become Hokage. The council saw to it that I will never get the chance." She gave me a questioning look then asked "Well why not? Why did the council make sure you'd never become Hokage?" I gave her a weary look then spoke "I'd tell you but then you'd probably hate me, fear me and run from me." She shook her head then said "No I won't, please Naruto you've kept so many secrets from me can you just please tell me why the council won't allow you to become Hokage." I sighed then gave her the truth "Because I'm a Jinchuuriki"

Her eyes went wide then her face went into confusion. "You're a human sacrifice? For what?" she spoke loudly. (That's what Jinchuuriki means a human sacrifice) I looked into her eyes and then stared at the floor. "Well there are 9 demons each with their own unique abilities; turns out each have a certain number of tails. They proceed from 1 tailed to the nine tailed." She seemed to absorb this and nodded. "A living example is Gaara; he had the 1 tailed demon within him." I spoke. She nodded and I continued "What you don't know is that on the day I was born, the nine tailed fox demon attacked Konoha. Now you know why on that day so many people were sent to the hospital. In the textbooks we had it was said that it was the most powerful and dangerous of them all. I was born just before he attacked. Old man Sarutobi passed a law banning anyone from mentioning the truth to the younger generation. During the battle many ninja were lost. But to end it all the 4th Hokage gave his life in a once use technique known as the Fuuinjutsu Shiki Fuujin to seal the demon within a human container and I am that container Sakura-chan." Her eyes shook with shock and fear. "The reason the villagers all hate me, despise me and want me dead is because I contain the beast that reminds them of those who they held dear that were killed by it. As long as I exist I will be shunned by them. That is why I can not become Hokage Sakura-chan."

She was lost for words, her complexion mixed with fear and shock. "Do you fear me Sakura-chan?" I asked without emotion. She answered nervously "Of-course not, it's just that all this information is hard to absorb all at once." I nodded and looked down. "Well let's put everything back the way it was and go outside. We can finish talking this over outside." She nodded and followed suit, when we got out the main lobby of the archive there was a loud commotion outside. I went out to be greeted by a whole mob of angry villagers. "There he is, there's the monster lets get him!" one cried out. I was shocked and confused so I asked "What are you talking about? What did I do?" Some villagers snorted and one yelled "You know what you did you monster! You attacked someone just before!" I shook my head and retorted "that'd be impossible I was in the archives all this time" "we don't believe you, what evidence do you have?" they shot back. "Sakura-chan here can be my witness that I was here all this time right Sakura-chan?" I asked her. She nodded and replied "He was with me here searching in the archives". An old woman came over and tugged Sakura over to her side away from me. "You mustn't lie for him dear, you must be under his demonic influence." She told her. Sakura looked confused then tried to get out of the grip "I'm not under any influence, what are you talking about? Let me go!" she almost yelled at the old woman.

I was having my own set of problems as the villagers all closed in on me. "You monster how could you fool that poor innocent girl, let go of your hypnotizing hold on her!" one woman shouted. "I'm not doing anything to her! I didn't do anything wrong! What the hell are you accusing me of! I didn't attack anybody!" I shot back. One middle-aged man scoffed and spoke "I saw it with my own eyes; you were attacking a whole group of people. You beat them close to death and we chased you to here." I stood there confused then said "It could have been an imposter; I swear I haven't left the archive all day. You can even ask the guards inside!" A rock flew my way which I caught with ease; I threw it to the floor. "Stop your lying, you foul creature of hell, I always knew that you would be dangerous one day yet the 3rd Hokage insisted you be spared. I'm going to finish the job the 4th Hokage started!" a man yelled.

In a sudden they all converged on me with sticks and rocks. They hailed rocks upon me which I blocked with my chakra. I jumped into the air and landed on a light post. They shook it and I lost my balance, just when I was about to jump away a rope came flying at me and snagged my left foot. They tugged and I came crashing down. They were all on me in seconds beating their clubs and stick son me. I blocked their assault with my chakra but there were so many they were bound to breach it sometime. I couldn't strike back either or else risk proving that I had indeed attacked someone. The situation was as bad as it got, I called out to Sakura for help and she tried to get through but some men held her. She used her strength and sent one flying but she couldn't dodge a strike to the back of her head in time. She was out cold and my luck had run out. There was no way anyone could help since the archive area was far from the main portion of Konoha. Finally they breached the layer of chakra I had over my body and their blows started landing. I was dazed as a strike struck me on the forehead. Everything blurred and all I could see was my blood flowing down my face and into my eyes. I saw a hint of pink as Sakura-chan laid on the floor unconscious for trying to help me. I couldn't fight back as there too many and risk being guilty but I couldn't escape either, I was stuck in a dilemma. Finally I lost the will to fight and slumped on the floor, letting them strike me over and over again. There was little I could do to resist as my blood flowed openly from my wounds. Then it all blacked out as I was rendered unconscious.

Scene change inside the seal…

"**Oi brat, what the hell are you doing? You're being beaten to death right now. And you have time to lie around being useless." **I sat up and looked around, the surroundings were so familiar. It was a dark and damp room, in front of me was a large cage. In the middle there was a small piece of paper, on it the word for seal was clearly printed there. I got on my feet and walked over to the cage. "Shut up stupid fox, there's nothing I can do about it. They beat me unconscious, and most likely I'll die. I should have known this would happen. Coming back here was such as stupid idea." I spoke with anger in my voice. **"Heh brat your stupidity knows no bounds. Although you have given up on living I have not. I will find a way to free myself of this prison and finish what I started. I do not intend to die… because of your frail human body, my goal will not be deterred. Since you will not save yourself I will, in this state you have forfeited all your bodily functions to me. You will be locked here as I take possession of your body, with it I shall do as I please." He spoke with a hint of what sounded like anxiousness. **"In your dreams stupid fox, like I'd ever give you my body" I shot back at him. **"Hahaha you don't have much of a choice. In your weakened state, blood loss and those stupid morons even gave you a concussion. I can insert my chakra into your system as I please and so I will take your body and use it to save myself. You will not be able to regain control until you have recovered from your concussion, which might not be for hours, maybe days or even weeks. Oh I can already taste the blood that has yet to be spilt." He spoke sinisterly. **"If you hurt anyone using my body, I'll make sure that when I regain control I'll kill myself taking you with me." I roared at him. **"Heh you don't have the guts to brat now shut up and watch the horrible things I will inflict upon these useless things known as your friends and kin." He shot back. **I could not do anything, as hard as I tried I could not leave this dream state and awaken. This next thing I knew I was watching what was unfolding outside as though I was watching it through my own eyes. Only I could not speak or move, rather someone else was doing it for me.

Return to outside…

Sakura POV

I awoken, and rubbed the sore spot behind my head. I regained my senses and realized what was happening. I started screaming for help to anyone that wasn't one of those villagers aid me. The villagers were all beating Naruto senseless. Blood was everywhere, yet the strikes did not cease. I pushed as much aside as I possible could only to have them push me away. They kept saying I was under the influence of the demon. Tears were streaking down my face as I watch this horrid scene. Not more then 20 minutes ago Naruto had confessed his deepest secret to me and now this happened. I was shocked and fearful at first but this was Naruto, he wouldn't hurt anyone. I pushed with all my might through the angry mob. Finally I reached Narutos' bleeding body; I punched aside a few of the people beating him. I clutched his body and tried to awaken him. He was bleeding non-stop, I feared the worse when a hand grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me away. I was thrown aside and the beating resumed. Then it happened, it was in a blink of a second. The atmosphere became silent with unease as the beating stopped. The villagers started backing away from Naruto so I ran over to him to help him. When I almost reached him arms came and restrained me. The villagers were holding me back again, and then I froze as I saw what was happening. Naruto was glowing then a sickening red substance engulfed him. At first I thought it was his blood but it was transparent and bubbling. His wounds started healing miraculously instantly, I gasped as I saw all his gashes, bruises and injuries healed at an astounding rate. This rate of recovery was almost impossible not to mention the amount of injuries. After the wounds all healed a sudden surge of chakra ripped into the air. It felt sickening and harsh. It got harder to breath as the sheer amount of chakra weighed down on me. Some of the villagers panicked and ran for it only to smack into an invisible wall of chakra.

"**Now now, I can't have you running away before I've had my fun now can I?" spoke Naruto.**

I was shocked… this didn't sound like Naruto at all instead it sounded so gruff and filled with killing intent. I paled when I remembered Naruto and him being the container to the demon fox Kyuubi. The villagers all went into a hysterical break down, they were screaming and running in all directions only to be trapped in by the invisible chakra. They tried to beat it down but to no avail the chakra remained untouched. **"Hahaha it feels so good to be free again, to breath in the air, to feel with my hands how I've longed for this. Though it is temporary and will not last long. I will do what I need to do. And it's all thanks to you humans. Never once would I ever think of thanking you but here I am doing it. It was all because of your hard work in giving the stupid brat a concussion that I could get out." He spoke with a mocking voice.** The villagers froze as it seemed they played right into his hands, I couldn't help but be afraid. The amount of energy emitting from Naruto was immense** "Normally if you knocked the moron out his brain would still function to keep me in check but now with his brain in turmoil I can do as I please until he recovers. I haven't eaten in a long time so I think I'll feed first" He growled. **The villagers all started to panic even more, they were running and slamming the chakra wall frantically trying to free themselves from the nightmare. It was mass hysteria; I myself was scared to the core. The voice was so deep and gruff, the eyes full of hatred and blood lust.

I was shocked when out of now where 2 brave men rushed at Naruto. One got behind him and held him in a lock immobilizing him. Then the 2nd man thrust a spear into Naruto. There was a squelching sound as the spear impaled Naruto right through the chest and possibly into the heart. The men grinned and laughed out loud. I could see the relief on some of the villagers' faces, only for them to be wiped off a second later. **"Heh a bit pushy aren't we?" spoke Naruto/Fox. **He then proceeded to back hand the man in the front sending him flying a good 30 feet before smashing into the chakra wall. Then he grabbed the spear and instead of yanking it out him thrusted it deeper until it busted out of the other side and impaled the man in back. The man screamed silently as no words came out. Naruto continued to push the spear out the other way until it finally came out. The man shuddered and coughed up some blood before falling on the floor dead. I was scared no… petrified at the sight of this thing that was Naruto. He let out a roar then reared back and pushes himself off the ground straight at a woman. I reacted as fast as I could and ran in front of the poor trembling person and spread my arms out at a feeble attempt to stop him. For some reason it worked. As Naruto flipped in the air and lost balance then came crashing down onto the ground. He got up and was visibly struggling with himself; his face was scrunched up in agony as his arms cradled his head. His nails were digging into his scalp as he roared in pain. **"Damn you boy, is this not what you want? Do you not want revenge on these pathetic beings?" Naruto/fox blurted out. **

"Damn you, you stupid fox this is my body not yours and you will give it back!" was what I heard shortly after. Seemingly Naruto was fighting to regain control. **"I do not understand you boy, they hate you, detest you and most of all they will not accept you, yet you still hold back. Do you not want them to die? Do you not understand that for as long as they live, you will live in agony and pain? Don't you want this pain to stop?" the Fox demon voiced. **"I understand that but that doesn't mean I can just kill them, you might think they are worthless things but they are humans and so am I. I cannot just kill my own kin even if they hate me, I will work harder and make them accept me. I'm not going to do what they expect me to because if I did I'd be no better then you!" Naruto somehow screamed through. His frame shook violently and then he fell over and cried out painfully. He tried to get up and ended up being on his knees.** "No… I will not accept defeat I just barely got out too... damn you boy damn you all!" Naruto cried out at last then his body doubled over and he landed on his back. **

I ran over to his body and picked his head up. He was out cold, and shortly after the chakra formed wall dispersed. Out of no where Anbu appeared and walked over to me, they nodded to each other and tool him from me. They then proceeded to carry him away, I followed them and we ended up at the hospital where Tsunade-sama was. Apparently she had been informed of this already, she gave a few orders to the Anbu and they dispersed. I manage to hear her command. "Go clean the area up and bring the bodies to the morgue." She then commanded the medic-nin standing near by to bring Naruto in with a stretcher. She seemed very agitated as we both knew the worse case scenario had happened. She motioned to me and I walked over. "Tell me everything that happened" she commanded. I nodded and told her the past events that lead up to this. She sighed and rubbed her temples, this was not going to settle well with the council.

Naruto POV

Hospital room 203

I woke up with a start and stared at the ceiling. This ceiling was so familiar that it was burned into my memory. I groaned as I clutched my head, as it felt like someone had been beating on it repeatedly. Then the past events that happened hit me like a brick as I jerked up. I didn't notice the pink fluff of hair down by my legs. I heard yawn and saw that Sakura-chan was there. I was surprised to se her there, as I did not sense her. My headache was interfering with my senses. I shook my head as she got up and rubbed her eyes. "Hey Sakura-chan…how long have I been out?" I asked groggily. ". She gasped as she saw that I was up and proceeded to lift her head off my left thigh. "Well today's the 5th so about 2 days" she spoke softly. My eyes widen as I jumped up on the bed "2 DAYS!" I nearly screamed as she nodded. "How long have you been here Sakura-Chan?" I asked. She responded "Since you got here I guess…" I was shocked; she spent 2 whole days here as I slept.

I settled down and looked at her. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were a bit red and puffy obvious from crying. "Thanks Sakura-chan, thanks for everything." I spoke. A smile crept onto her face as she responded "It was nothing Naruto…" I sensed a little tension in her voice so I reached over and put my hand on her shoulder to reassure her. At that moment the door opened to reveal a rather downcast Tsunade-baa-chan. She looked at me then stared at the floor before sighing and walking up to me. "Naruto…as of today you have been branded a traitor to Konoha Gakure bye the council elders." She finally managed to spit out. I nodded as Sakura-chan widened her eyes. "You are hereby under house arrest and will be until the 6th which will be the day of your court hearing and it also happens to be tomorrow so be prepared; there your fate will be decided. I'm sorry Naruto I tried my best to negotiate with them." Tsunade-baa-chan said to me sadly. I nodded then spoke. "Its ok Tsunade-sama I understand crimes I've committed." She looked surprise that I had called her something so formal. She then nodded and left.

I turned back to Sakura who was now crying. I tried to calm her with gentle and soothing words but it only made her cry harder. She then latched onto me in what was a hug. She sobbed into my chest and I was lost for words or actions. So I did the next best thing, I patted her back and let her cry. When she was done, a nurse came in to tell me I was to be released from the hospital, I nodded and told Sakura to go home and get some rest. When she objected I told her I would be fine, I was under house arrest so I had to go home. When I got outside there were 2 Anbu there to escort me. We walked to my apartment and they made sure I was inside then they left. I sat down on the couch and rubbed my head. The headache was gone but it left this empty feeling there. I sighed as I opened the cabinets in my kitchen searching for something to eat. I grabbed a few of my usual cup ramens, boiled some water and started to eat. I tried to read some scrolls to pass time. Then I worked out non stop, when I was done I went and showered. To burn off more time I tried watching TV. I lost count of time watching some show about sending people to some island. I looked at the clock and it read 11:00 so I decided to turn in and sleep. Tomorrow my fate would be decided.

Scene Change

A nearby tree which Overlooks Konoha Gakure

Two unknown figures

"Oi are you sure this will work out?" One spoke out to the other. They were both dressed in a cloak that had reddish clouds on it. One had a overly large sword wrapped in bandages. The other man had his eyes closed, he nodded before speaking "The plan should work even if problems are to occur…how ever it may go wrong, the result will be the same... Naruto-kun is coming with us whether he likes it or not". The other man nodded and rubbed the sword on his back "I hope you're right Itachi-san, for your sake and mine." The man with the sword spoke out. "My plans don't fail Kisame-kun; all it needs is a little patience." Spoke the man supposedly to be "Itachi". His two eyes opened to reveal what seemed like eyes of a demon. The eyes were red with a loop around what was the pupil. And along the circle there were three comma-like tomoe on it. Each placed evenly away from the other, and almost as subtly as the eyes were opened they closed. "Heh Itachi you're one messed up man" The one Named Kisame spoke out. "I already know that Kisame-kun…" Itachi spoke.

Gasp what's this ominous feeling, who the heck are these two (if you don't know go drill your head into the ground) and what in the world are they talking about? What plan? What the hell is going on? Why am I raving? ARGH! Next time on Eternal misfortune find out the secret in Desertion: What's rightfully mine! Phew glad I got that out of my system.


	6. Chapter 5

Ok in this chapter lots of events will happen, they will help me reinforce the backbone of the plot and thus making it more interesting.

Chapter 5: Desertion- What's Rightfully Mine

Supreme Council Court

Naruto POV

I was standing in front of the 6 members of the branch council who were elected to be my jury. They gave me no glares like the villagers and did not hold any biased hatred to me. They were men and women of pure justice. They would not hold any of the crimes the stupid fox committed against me, but it was because they were so dedicated to their work in that I would be royally screwed. I tapped my fingers impatiently awaiting my turn to rise and go over to the podium. So far they only read my crimes which were assault of 5 men, 6 women and 2 children and murder of 1 man. The murder part I was partially responsible but the assaulting charges I did not participate in but it didn't really matter… murder was the highest level of crime and there would be no way out.

I was called up to the stand and so I sat down. The judge was the elder Koharu, the thirds' teammate from long ago. She was one of the many people who detested me. With her head of the court I might as well be guilty even if innocent. I paced about impatiently until I was finally called on. "Upon the evidence shown, a trial would be fairly useless. This court finds you guilty of 1st degree murder, 3 different degrees of assault and treason against the village of Konoha." She spoke blandly. Many of my friends shot out of their seats, Kiba even shouted "HEY YOU CAN"T DO THAT! You can't just decide something like that without a trial! He was then silenced as a few Anbu appeared in front of him. However Tsunade-baa-chan though she wanted to do something she could not as she held no power in court even if she were the Hokage, here only justice did and boy what a justice it was.

My anger flared and I yelled back "What the hell? I didn't even get a fair trial, you can't just do that! I only killed the man because he attacked me. I killed him out of self defense, what the hell justice system is this?" She seemed unfazed as she continued "As for your punishment you will be here by publicly executed 2 days from now." My anger was replaced with disappointment as here was where my road ended. I worked so hard for nothing; those bastards were problem planning this all along to get rid of me. I looked at my friends; they all seemed shocked and horrified meanwhile many of the villagers couldn't hold their glee in. I lowered my head and nodded before saying "I understand my crimes and the punishment I will receive". I could have sworn I saw her smile at the fact she held so much power over me. "That is good, now you will be escorted to your jail cell in sector 5 where you will stay until the day of your execution. Court is dismissed" Everyone left except for my friends and Tsunade-baa-chan.

As 2 Anbu led me away, I passed them they all were lost for words as they felt so useless in this situation. I smiled back at them telling trying to tell them that things would be fine without me, but it only made them sadder. Sakura even started crying, inside I chuckled to myself. I had made friends, people who cared and acknowledge me but what good did it do me. In the end it only hurt more when I lost them. Maybe Sasuke was right about breaking off bonds with people. It'll hurt less in the end. They watched helplessly as the Anbu escorted me to my designated jail cell.

I scoffed at the thing that was my room. The bars were steel and there was a clogged up toilet in the right corner. To the left of it stood a sink that had mice and roaches all crawling over it. The bed was board that stuck out from the wall, Heh even before I die they wanted to make sure I suffered. What was stupid was the fact they thought the little frail steel bars could hold me in, but then again there were Anbu guarding the exits. As the jail door closed on me, I sat on the wooden bed only to have it snap and fall down. I dusted myself and sat on the cold floor. I tried to pass time by making a clone and playing rock, paper, scissors with him but it got me no where as he and I both knew what we'd used before we used it. I tried to workout but I didn't want to get myself any dirtier from the damned jail room.

I then decided to meditate and talk with the bastard fox who got me involved in all this. Upon falling into a trance I walked in the familiar maze of dampen tunnels. I knew this place like the back of my hand for I reached the fox's room shortly. He was curled up fast asleep. I yelled out loud "Oi stupid kitsune wake the hell up". He twitched one of his eyes opened the closed it again as if ignoring my existence so I pulled out a kunai (amazingly even in his mind such a thing can be assessable) and started banging I along the gate's bars making loud clanging nose. He visibly scowled before getting up and yawning. Then he proceeded to try to tear me apart with his claws but the gate stopped him. "Finally I have your attention you stupid Fox" I growled. He returned a growl that made my hair stand on end "**Shut the hell up stupid kit, can't you see I'm trying to sleep**?" He scoffed. I yelled back "Heh easy for you to say you lazy ass bastard, because of you I've been branded a traitor and I'm going to be killed in 2 days!" He looked at me lazily and spoke "**Then don't let them moron, kill them all or escape or something, do something for once rather then bitching about it." **I scowled again and spoke to him "You think it's that easy? All you think about is killing! I can't just go and kill them, I don't have the strength and even if I did I'd never do it. I can't run either because they'd track me down."

He shook his head and spoke "**You have yet once again proven yourself an idiot of mass proportions. First off with me trapped in here with nothing to do what else can I think of doing besides killing? Second if you were to run your chance of survival would at least rise rather then right now where you're sure to be dead. Third I do not understand why you hinder yourself with feelings of these insolent and useless creatures. If you had abandoned these things known as emotions you might be much stronger then you are now. Your so called friends and kin do nothing but hold you back." **

I chuckled at him and replied "Heh I'd expect you to say that since you, yourself never had friends but I don't blame them who'd want to be your friend. But arguing aside, we're screwed… and no amount of running or fighting can change that fact. I just came to tell you that there's way out of this and you're going to die with me dumb fox." He closed his eyes, laid back down and spoke out of the corner of his mouth "**Then so be it"** before once again falling back asleep. His loud snores signaled that he was indeed slumbering. I myself was dumbfounded at the fact he just accepted his fate, but then what else was there to do but accept the fate that I was sentenced to.

I woke up from my meditation then stared around in my cell, I sighed then lay down upon the wooden board and then I fell asleep. I dreamed a vivid dream, I was looking through my eyes or at least I thought they were mine. I was walking with 2 people in front of me, they were a blur so I could not make out who they were but I just followed them wordlessly, I just kept walking behind them. Suddenly the stopped walking and I caught up with them. I was shocked because the faces I saw on them were none other the faces of Sakura and Sasuke only… they had this weird look on their face. It spooked me and I screamed only for no sound to come. They started walking over to me and as they got closer more and more of their face deteriorated. I saw flesh, bone and blood. They were laughing too the most annoying laugh, it haunted my existence then in fear and anger I struck out at them knocking both their heads off. Their bodies crumbled and blood gushed everywhere. I shakily crawled over to Sakura's head and looked at it. Her face was once again whole and somehow her body was attached. She was coughing up blood and she clutched me. I held her closer and couldn't help but shed tears. This dream was so real; I felt the touch of her in my arms. Yet I could not wake up and leave it. I looked into her eyes and I saw my own face only I looked different, although I was sobbing and crying that reflection I saw was me only I was laughing with glee on my face. Then my face swirled and the reflection was no longer me but the fox and he was laughing at me, my existence and so I quickly dropped the supposed Sakura down and clutched my head. I trembled and shook with anger. I felt my rage start to fill my being and my body started to change. It was painful but I started growing hair and before long I was engulfed in reddish fur-like that of the fox's and I howled off into the moon. I never felt such blood lust in my body; I started to tremble with adrenaline. At that moment I saw someone walking by and a sudden urge told me to pounce and kill this person then feast upon the body. Where the person came from I didn't know but then again I didn't care and so I pounced. By the time I realized who I was mauling it was too late. I held the person in my arms blood dripping from my mouth and hands. Only then I saw that the person was again Sakura. I trembled with guilt and fear as I clutched my face and started to cry into it, it was then a voice called to me. "**BRAT WAKE UP" **it called to me.

I shot up with a jolt and I was covered with sweat. It was a dream but it felt so real, as if I was living through it. It was then that the voice spoke out to me again. "**Shit, kit this isn't good**" at first I thought it was someone outside but then I realized it was the fox speaking. When did he gain the ability to speak in my head? I shook my head and thought what the hell was wrong, I was about to mouth it when he answered me "**You and I were sharing a dream". **I was shocked…he could read what I thought but I shrugged it off and thought back to him "So what's wrong with us sharing a dream? It is pretty rare but then again you live in my body." If I could see him I could swear he shook his head. **"Kit listen to me and listen good, something bad is about to take place, it might not be for a while or it might the next minute. I'm not sure of the details but the last time I had a dream so clear and mysterious was when I dreamed about your father fighting with me. Call me crazy but I have a feeling this was yet another one of those premonitions."**

I cocked my head in curiosity. "If you knew you were going to be sealed then why did you bother to attack?" **"I was arrogant and that was the first premonition I ever had, so I didn't believe in it." "**So you've had more then one?" I pondered. **"Yes, but this may well be my last if you don't be careful. I warn you to stay alert for these days, as something bad is sure to happen." **I chuckled and thought back to him "Ha like getting executed is considered bad." I thought I heard a grumble before he spoke back to me. **"Kit I'm being serious your execution, you can avoid if you would actually listen to me and escape. However this feeling I have if much worse. Death isn't as bad as some of the other things that could happen to you. Like being sealed within a moron who marks 2nd on my list of worst possible scenarios." **I raised an eyebrow… "Did you just crack a joke? Wow with you joking around I'm starting to think that something bad might happen." I heard him growl before he spoke to me angrily **"I have no time for this you stupid brat**, **if I were you I'd watch out for myself and the ones you care for. Including one with the pink hair you love so much, seeing as how she ends up being the victim 3 times in your dream."** "Whoa…did you just tell me to protect my precious people? Not kill them? Now I know something bad is going to happen." I laughed to myself as I heard him just sigh and retreated back into the depths of my mind.

It wasn't that I was ignorant or stupid; I knew that I needed to heed his advice, though when did he ever give me advice. I sighed as I tried to fall back asleep; it was still pretty dark out. All the while I tried to formulate a plan on what to do. I knew that I couldn't accept being executed yet for I had things to do, many dreams to fulfill and people to protect. Yet I just can't go gun ho and bust my way out. I needed an opportunity, some sort of window of chance. I sighed in defeat. Who was I kidding there was no way I'd make it out without being captured, I rolled over and let blissful sleep over take me.

The next morning…

I was sleeping nice and comfy until I heard my jail gate door open. I got up yawned and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I nearly jumped when I saw that all my friends including almost that cared for me in the village. There was Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, and Ero-sennin…etc. Even old man Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame-nee-chan was here. I broke out a big smile seeing them all here, since my cell was too small I stepped out to greet them, the Anbu had opened it to allow me to talk and interact with my visitors. Everyone looked determined somewhat and was holding something from me. We exchanged pleasantries until the Anbu went back to their post, when they were out of earshot.

Tsunade-baa-chan gestured for us all to huddle. Everyone did it fluidly like it was rehearsed. I got into the huddle and then Tsunade-baa-chan got right to it "Ok Naruto, we're busting you out of here. You see outside the villagers are preparing to hold a festival later today. They are celebrating your execution…I tried to stop it but it seems the council backed it up with their permission making my words useless." she spoke solemnly. I sighed as this was to be expected. Tsunade-baa-chan then continued "As the village is holding the festival, there exits will be guarded by various ninja. I have assigned specific ninja to each of the following exits. You are to exit unseen through any of these. The ninja I assigned to the gates will pretend not to see you as you leave. As soon as you make it out make a break for this small town here."

She pulled a small map out and pointed to the spot. "Here you will hide out and wait 3 days. In 3 days you will probably be listed in the bingo book as a missing Nin. By then Jiraiya will have met up with you at the rendezvous point. I guess you'll have to travel with him until I can work things out here in the village. The north gate will be guarded by Iruka, west gate by Genma. Avoid the east gate as that is the main gate where Nin dogs are placed. The south gate will be guarded by Kakashi and Gai. You have three possible routs of escape. Along the way there will be waypoint. Your friends will be placed strategically at various points pretending to join into the festivities. They are in fact looking out for ninja that might be out searching for you as no doubt you will be tracked down. They will provide with support by also causing various disturbances to lure away attention. The plan goes into effect as the clock hits 12, its 10 right now so you have 2 hours. I'll leave you with a watch to tell time. Also here's a lock pick for later."

I looked at all of them as they looked back at me. I spoke to all of them "Guys why are you risking all of your lives and careers for me?" They all smiled at me and each took a turn patting me on the back. "Because we care about you and because we can't just abandon a friend in need now can we?" Sakura-chan spoke for all of them. I looked at her and smiled one of my goofy smiles. "Well since you guys worked so hard on this plan, I can't just disappoint you guys now can I? They all laughed and turned to leave for their designated positions. I didn't notice but Sakura-chan stayed behind. I looked at her and she smiled at me, it felt like eternity as we stared at each other. Finally she broke the silence and walked over to me. She pulled me into a hug which I couldn't help but return. When she looked up to me I saw that she was teary, so I wiped the tears from her face with my hand. She looked into my eyes and we smiled, I wished the moment would never end but from the background I heard the Anbu cry out "Times up". She let go of me and turned to walk toward the exit. Then she turned and whispered loud enough for me to hear but too low for the Anbu "Baka, promise me you will return to me." I smiled and gave her thumbs up. "You bet I'll keep that promise." I spoke cheerfully to her. Then we walked out around and disappeared around the corner. The Anbu led me back into the cell and locked it. When he was gone I took out my watch and looked at the time. The watch read 10:45… bah there was still a full hour and 15 minutes to go before the plan went into effect. I walked around my cell pondering on what to do next. Could I really go through with running and becoming a fugitive?

I sighed as I gave into the fact I needed to live. I walked around and burned off time until the watch struck 12. I quickly took a look to see that the Anbu were playing poker. Then I proceeded to pick the lock. After I heard a click I slowly pushed it open and silently snuck over to the rusty window. I pushed on the hinge and the whole thing came down. I carried it quietly over to the other side and I was out. I was in the far side Konoha, far from any of the exits. The closet was the south gate which also happened to be the direction of the town I needed to get to. So I ran that way, shortly before I was halfway through an alarm sounded throughout the village signaling my escape. I picked up my pace and passed by Chouji who winked at me. I smiled back and kept going. I was about to infuse Chakra into my feet and push off but I saw that there space was too narrow to take off so I stuck sprinting. When I got to south gate I saw Kakashi-sensei and Thick-brows sensei. I waved at them and they waved back. Gai-sensei gave me a wink and thumbs up while saying something about the springtime of youth was on my side.

As I ran out the gate I turned around to say good-bye to the village one more time and I made a run for it. The town would be 1 day journey away even if I ran the whole time. So I ran for the whole day while pondering about the consequences of what I did. I must have lost track of time because it was already dark out…I took a look at the watch Tsunade-baa-chan gave me and it read 7…I ran for almost 7straight hours and I didn't even notice. I cursed myself as I had jinxed it, the moment I thought this my whole body felt fatigued. I felt like I had Sakura-chan pound me nonstop for an hour. I decided to stop and take a breather. My body ached with sores and I felt light-headed.

It was then at my moment of weakness that I failed to detect the 2 presences behind me. "Oi long time no see Naruto-kun" said a gruff voice from behind me. I whirled around to see two dark figures standing under a tree. I almost instantly knew who they were. They were no other then The Itachi bastard and fish head Kisame. "What the hell do you guys want?" I growled out. "Heh what kind of stupid question is that? You know why we are here." Spoke Kisame with a visible grin. I now understood what the fox probably meant about something bad going to happen. "Looks like your plan worked almost flawlessly Itachi, sorry I doubted you." said Kisame. All Itachi did was nod, I raised my head in confusion…"plan? What plan". I asked. Kisame laughed and spoke "Ha you didn't figure it out yet? We were the ones who sabotaged your identity. We sent a clone in henge form that resembled you to do the dirty work. The villagers were so blind that they immediately concluded it was you without further investigating. But then again I don't blame them; I mean you do have a monster within you." "Kisame no more pleasantries, we came here to negotiate." Itachi spoke monotonically.

I cocked my head in confusion. "Negotiate? Aren't you going to grab me and take the stupid fox out of me?" I asked cautiously. Itachi shook his head and spoke in his cold voice. "That would be the easier way but our leader has decided on something else, rather then capture you we are to persuade you to join the Akatsuki ranks." "Personally I think leader is on drugs for even considering such a decision." spoke Kisame. "Heh well tell him I'd rather die then join you guys, all you guys want is my fox so you can go around and wreak havoc. You kill people cold-bloodedly and show no remorse or mercy. I'd never join you." I spat out to them. "There are two sides to a story Naruto-kun… because you are on the other side you see us as evil, merciless and evil. It's like a war where two countries battle, your country of-course thinks the other side is bad and evil and that you are good. While on the other side the people also think they are good and you are bad. You just don't see the way we see, if you know what we are trying to accomplish you would gladly join us" spoke Itachi. I chuckled visibly before speaking "You guys are crazy no matter how much talking you're going to do I'd never join you" "Will you if your friends lives are threatened? Since our mission was to persuade you to join no matter what the means. I will say this one time only, join us or your friends will suffer the consequences of your decision. If you do join us they will be spared. Refuse us and I will have to take action in slaughtering your friends. I do not understand why the leader wants you to join instead of just performing the extraction from you but then again you might prove to be of use." Itachi spoke with no emotion in his voice. They could see that I was struggling with my answer, if I joined them in the end they would harm everyone again, but If I didn't join them they'd kill my friends right away. However if I stay with them I might be able to prolong the death of my friends until I got strong enough to destroy the organization from the inside thus saving my friends. Yet what confused me was why they wanted me alive to join Akatsuki and not just extract the fox from me….something wasn't sitting well with me. I sighed heavily and looked at them. "Alright I'm in but you all better keep your end of the deal, I will work with what ever you guys want. But you are to leave my friends out of this." I spoke sternly. "We'll try and avoid them but if they come for us then we'd have to fight back in self defense. Let's hope that your friends will avoid us which I doubt but one can hope no?" Kisame almost laughed out. I sighed again and walked over to them before turning around and staring into the direction of the village. I mouthed a sorry to all my friends and then turned back to the two. They started walking off and I followed. I knew that there was something deeper meaning to all this and I hope I will find it soon. When I thought this over I came to the conclusion that I was royally screwed.

What's going to happen now that Naruto has joined Akatsuki unwillingly? Why do they want him alive? What's the leader up to? Find out next Chapter in Akatsuki: The Master Plan


End file.
